kishin_douji_zenkifandomcom-20200223-history
Karuma
Main= Karuma is one of the main characters from the Kishin Douji Zenki series. She is a human woman with green hair, black eyes, a priest robe and a hat. She is the major antagonist of the Karuma ark and has has three loyal servants: Guren, Goura and Anju. Karuma has three forms: * Her normal, human form (appears in the anime and the game Den Ei Rei Bu), * a stronger, strange ice colored version of her normal form (appears in Den Ei Rei Bu) * and a tree with her face on it, where her body seems to have merged with the tree or probably she is the tree (appears in the anime and the game Tenchi Meidou Karuma is a powerful magician, who created the Karuma Seeds/Seeds of Evil. These are used to make people's desires come true, but at the price of turning them into horrible monsters, the Karuma Beasts. More content will be added soon... Anime Karuma first appears levitating in her own dimension with her servants Guren, Goura and Anju standing on three rock pillars, where she gives them orders. Karuma is also prone, calling them her "children". Trivia Karuma's second form from Den Ei Rei Bu (maybe also the Manga, but the latter needs further reserach) never appears in the Anime, as Karuma turns straight into her third form, skipping the second one. Manga While Karuma herself never appears in the manga, her seeds are still around to wreak havoc in Guardian Village and its surroundings. Karuma's absence in the manga has been explained in the manga's backstory, as in the manga's version of the series, Karuma has been defeated back in Ozunu's days by Ozunu Enno and his five guardian warriors. While we get to know three of them (Zenki, Goki and Vasara), the other two just never appear in the entire series. Karuma's influence beyond her death gets more clear, when we remember that both Den Ei Rei Bu and the anime have her appear in her true form, a tree. Being a female tree, she bears fruits, the Karuma Seeds. Both in the anime and the manga, Karuma's fruits stay around even after she has withered away and died, thus explaining why they also appear in the manga. While the anime has Karuma speak (telepathically) through her Karuma Seeds, the same can't be said for the manga, where they are more or less autonomous beings, which actually seem to be able to talk to their victims through telepathy, just like Karuma does. Ingame She appears in two of the SNES Kishin Douji Zenki games, Den Ei Rei Bu and Tenchi Meidou. In these games, she is both a major character and the final boss. Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma is very special in this game, as she is the only character, besides Goura, who is fought twice in the anime sequence battles. Karuma's other servant Guren doesn't count here, as he is also fought twice, but his the first battle is an anime sequence battle, while his second battle has him as a jump-and-run boss. This stands in contrast to Goura's and Karuma's battles. |-|Ingame stats and behaviour= Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma's first Anime Sequence Battle Karuma first appears shortly after Zenki has defeated Goura for the second time. She is very quick and aggressive and prefers to send her shadow crows after Zenki. Karuma's most basic attack has her charge up her palm and shot one or more energy balls at Zenki. They can be avoided by moving out of the way. They can also be blocked, but Zenki will take a slight anmount of damage if he blocks this attack. Karuma can always shot energy balls. They are not dependent on her special bars, but the anmount of energy balls she shoots at Zenki is dependent on her power bar. The higher Karuma's power, the more energy balls she will shoot, causing slightly more damage. When Karuma has one or more special bars left, she will use up one of them if she attacks with one of her special attacks or recovers her health. Her weakest special attack has her shoot a lightning bolt at her opponent. This causes slightly more damage than the strongest version of her energy ball shot. Her medium strength special attack has Karuma summon shadowy, blue energy crows, which will land on the back of her hand. She will then send them out to fly at her opponent by pointing at the foe and calling out. The crows will fly at the enemy and cause a medium anmount of damage. Her strong special attack has Karuma shoot a black hole at her enemy, which deals a large anmount of damage and knocks the foe down if it connects. This attack can also be seen in the anime, where she uses it to suck up her foes and absorb them into herself. Ingame she can't do the latter, but this move is still very powerful. If Karuma has the advantage (green tear) and a full powerbar, she will start laughing, hover in mid-air and summon a gigantic fire dragon, which will fly at her opponent. If it hits, the foe will be knocked down and lose about 2/3 of their health bar. Just keep in mind that all special attacks can be avoided, blocked or even reflected. If blocked, their damage will be reduced slightly. If Zenki avoids a medium or stronger special move, he will still survive the attack, even if his health is too low. The same goes for his enemy. In the first battle against Karuma, her health needs to be reduced to the red bar to progress the game. If this happens Karuma will stop fighting and a cutscene will play, which ends with the beginning of another jump-and-run stage. Karuma's second Anime Sequence Battle After defeating Hyouinomi at the end of the game, Karuma is fought again and now needs to be defeated in a proper manner. In this rematch, she has a strange, iceblue coloration and is slightly more aggresive than before. Otherwise, the fight is exactly the same. Karuma uses the same attacks, only that she now has an additional health bar. Also keep in mind that if Zenki loses to Karuma in this Anime Sequence Battle, he needs to rematch Hyouinomi before taking on Karuma again. Just like any other AI opponent, Karuma is likely to sacrifice one special bar to recover her health when she reaches the red/black stage of his health bar. Tenchi Meidou More about her appearance, health, aggressiveness and card use in this game will be added soon. |-|Gallery (Anime and Tenchi Meidou)= Anime in her human form Karuma anime.png|Karuma talking to her servants (Episode 10) Karuma anime 2.png|Karuma levitating (Episode 2) as a tree Karuma tree goura anime.png|Karuma talking to Goura (Episode 22) Karuma tree anime.png|Karuma talking to Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 25) Karuma tree gs zenki chiaki anime.png|Karuma fighting Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 25) Karuma tree anime 2.png|Karuma fighting Zenki and Chiaki (Episode 25) Tenchi Meidou (Ingame) Karuma tree game.png|Karuma as she appears in Battle Mode Zenki vs karuma tree tenchi meidou.png|Zenki fighting Karuma (in her tree form) |-|Gallery (Den Ei Rei Bu)= Den Ei Rei Bu (Ingame) Anime Sequence Battles and Cutscenes First Form Zenki 2 00023.png|Karuma talking to Chiaki Karuma 1 breathing.gif|Karuma as she appears in the anime sequence battles Karuma hurt 1 Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Karuma's first form's tired closeup when her health is low. Karuma Den Ei Rei Bu 2.png|another image of Karuma in the anime sequence battles Karuma Den Ei Rei Bu 4.png|Karuma laughing hysterically and recovering her health First Karuma defeated.png|Karuma's first defeat leaves her rather speechless. (at least until the cutscene) Den Ei Rei Bu Karuma cutscene.png|Karuma as she appears in the cutscene after her first defeat Multiplayer karuma icon den ei rei bu.png|Karuma's icon in the hidden VS mode menu. Karuma eyes Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Karuma's eyes as they appear in the upper corner of her side when she has decided her move while it's the enemy's turn. Second Form Zenki 2 00020.png|Zenki talking to Karuma (in her 2nd form) Second Karuma Final Boss.png|Karuma tells Zenki to die. Anime sequence battle karuma 2nd form den ei rei bu.png|Karuma's second defeat Karuma defeated 2x cutscene den ei rei bu.png|Karuma as she appears in the cutscene after her second defeat. Karuma 2 breathing.gif|Karuma's second idle animation Karuma hurt 2 Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Karuma's second form's tired closeup when her health is low. Karuma eyes 2 Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Her second form uses the same spriteart, but with a different color palette. other Karuma power bar stages den ei rei bu.png|The individual stages of Karuma's power bar from the game's Anime Sequence Battles. Karuma breathing alternate.gif|Karuma's first form as she appears in the anime sequence battles (alternate color palette) Karuma hurt alternate Den Ei Rei Bu.png|Her first form's tired closeup when her health is low. (alternate color palette) Karuma's fire dragon Jakob-Ryuusenko Karuma special multiplayer.png Trivia * In the hidden VS mode it is normally only possible to play as or against Karuma's first form. Her second form is only avialable outside the maingame by using cheats. Category:Stubs Category:Humans Category:Evil Category:Female